Polly Von
by Psyche's Rose
Summary: Polly Von. That was the song she sang when he met the white figure.The next day a new half-blood comes. What does she have to do with the white figure? The only why to find out is to read! Placed pre-Lost Hero but post- Last Olympian. BEING REWRITEN!


**Me: I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the song Polly Von, but I DO own the white figure and Zoey (this is NOT the same Zoey from the Titan's Curse, that's Zoë. Two completely different people here)**

**Nico: (sigh) A loony authoress who thinks that I'll someday find love.**

**Me: and until then we'll make up the story.**

**Nico: You act like you're one of the Fates**

**Me: well Nico, I control all the destinies in this story and since you're in this story I guess you could see me as one of the Fates.**

**Nico: So who's the loony bird I have to fall in love in this story?**

**Me: Gosh Nico you're such a stick in the mud sometimes. Well she'll fix that soon enough. On with chapter 1!**

* * *

It was after curfew when 13-year-old Nico went for his nightly walk. It was always after curfew since that's when his powers are the strongest, but that night was different.

He had decided to go off the beaten trail and go to the cliff side; get some fresh air, but when he approached it he found that someone had beaten him to it. A white figure was standing on the top of the cliff. He drew his bow and arrow, ready to shot it if necessary.

It could've been mistaken for a swan, but when it turned it was revealed to be a girl. She had long black hair and clear blue eyes and was wearing a white cloak that flowed from her neck to the ground. She opened her mouth and began to sing. If Nico had believed in angels he would've sworn that she was one.

_I shall tell of a hunter whose life was undone_

_Be the cruel and of evil at the setting at the sun_

_His arrow was lose and it flew through the dark_

_And his true love was slain as the shaft found its mark_

_She'd her apron wrapped about her_

_And he took her for a swan_

_And it so and alas it was she _

_Polly Von_

_He ran up beside her and found it was she_

_He turned away his head for he could not bear to see_

_He lifted her up and found she was dead_

_A fountain of tears for his true love he shed_

_She'd her apron wrapped about her _

_And he took her for a swan_

_And it so and alas it was she_

_Polly von_

_He bore her away to his home by the sea_

_Crying, "Father, Oh father I've murdered poor Polly_

_I've killed my fair love in the flower of her life_

_And I always intended that she'd be my wife"_

"_But she'd her apron wrapped about her_

_And I took her for a swan_

_And it so and alas it was she_

_Polly Von"_

_He roamed near the place, where his true love was slain_

_He wept bitter tears, but his cries were all in vain_

_As he looked on the lake, a swan glided by_

_And the sun slowly sank, in the gray of the sky_

As soon as the song the girl lifted a glass full to the top with red liquid and drink it. When she finished there was a bright light. As the light faded away Nico could see that the girl was no longer there, but in her place was a beautiful phoenix.

The phoenix turned to him and seemed to whisper. "Be weary of the night and trust in your protector. For though she is your complete opposite; she will not fail you."

Just when Nico was about to ask her about it, the beautiful bird took flight. As she soared over head an arrow struck her. Nico ran toward her, but just before she hit the ground she vanished. With her words still ringing in his ears, Nico collapsed.

_**-Time Lapse-**_

Nico woke up in the Big House with Percy, Annabeth, Chiron, and Grover beside him. He tried to get up, but Chiron wouldn't let him. He had a headache the size of the sky.

"He's alive." Grove said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Nico asked.

"When you didn't show up for breakfast, we went looking for you." Percy explained.

"And Seaweed brain here found you near the cliff on your back." Annabeth said.

"You've been asleep since yesterday." Chiron said.

"So what happened Nico?" asked Grover. "When Percy found you, you were completely out."

Before Nico could reply the doors flung open and Clarisse and her boyfriend Chris (they're now officially dating) ran in.

"Chiron." Clarisse gasped. "Half blood… Thalia's tree… monsters."

Everyone sprang to their feet and ran outside. Nico could see a figure near Thalia's tree. As he ran closer he could see that it was a girl laying on the back of the biggest timber wolf he had ever seen in his LIFE. Behind them were at least 9 monsters. Both girl and wolf were exhausted. The girl had chocolate brown hair that reached to her middle back with liquid bronze eyes to match. She also had a blood stained bandage on her left arm and bruises covering her skin. As soon as they were inside the boundary the wolf collapsed. Chiron was the first to reach them.

"We've got to get them inside. Quickly!"

_**-Time Lapse again-**_

Unfortunately for Nico, he was in charge of caring for the unnamed girl since he was in the Big House anyway with nothing to do. While she was sleeping he couldn't help but be a little curious about her. She had come to camp injured with no satyr to guide her, she had been riding a giant wolf when she came, she somehow sounded and looked familiar, and creepiest of all was that in her sleep she kept mumbling in her sleep "Must warn… must protect… Son of Hades…**them**." Once in a blue moon she would yell "Fire scorcher!" as if she was having a nightmare. But little did he know that when she woke **they **would make sure that he would be living a nightmare.

* * *

**Nico: So who's the girl?**

**Me: Zoey**

**Nico: And who's her parent?**

**Me: Not telling**

**Nico: and who are THEY?**

**Me: You don't won't know till I tell you (victorious smirk)**

**Nico: You don't know who THEY are either do you?**

**Me: (sags) No**

**Nico: If you want more info and want to know who THEY are (like the rest of us) review**

**Me: and if you don't I wouldn't update and then I'll cry because no one likes my story**

**Nico: So if you want to know who THEY are and you don't want to make the Psyche's Rose here cry (trust me. You do NOT want that to happen.) **

**REVIEW HERE**

**\ /**

**\/**


End file.
